Lion King 3, Denial, Evil, and The End
by NotUpdating
Summary: Lion King 3, Kiara has a affair with someone other than Kovu, Kovu is blind with jelousy and rage, Kiara's cubs are evil...and more! R&R! Part:EVIl, This will be the longer part, but I finished part 1! R
1. Circle of Life

Lion King 3- Denial, Evil, and the End

Chapter 1- Circle of Life

_**A/N: **_**I'm probbly going to take a break from my Harry Potter Fanfic. I need inspiration! Reveiw! There's more to come! this will be in about three parts, and I'm trying to put part one up for a class I'm taking. Ms. Tremain, hi!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you reconise! I made som characters up though... If you want a description of the character I originally wrote, reply and say what character! **

"Mother! Mother! I'm going to have a cub!" exclaimed Kiara

"Wonderful! Shall I tell everyone?" asked Nala.

"Not yet, I want to tell Kanika first."

"Kiara, you know that climb is very hard, should you do it with a cub?"

"Of course!"

"Very well. Shall I tell your father?"

"Not yet!"

"Kovu?"

"Nope!"

Nala sighed -she is so excited!- she thought.

Kiara started to climb the black rocks that let to the top of pride rock to tell her best friend the news.

Panting, Kiara thought , "The climb up is hard, but I'm almost there, might as well continue."

"Kiara, what brings you here? I was just thinking about when the royal blood line might be continued..." remarked Kanika.

Kanika was a very moody lion, who mostly sat and pondered on top of pride rock. She only went down to get some food occasionally, and didn't encourage visitors. She had darkish fur, and her voice was just like silk.

Kiara wasn't up the whole way, just perched on a rock, for she new that without a invitation, Kanika didn't like to be disturbed.

"Come up the whole way, instead of just dangling there on that rock." invited Kanika Kiara smiled. "That's what I'm here to tell you about!" Kiara pushed herself up the whole way. "I'm going to have a cub! Rafiki told me!"

"The monkey who tells everyone they're a baboon? Do you really believe him?"

"Of course! Will you be there for the presentation ceremony?

"Why wouldn't I?" objected Kanika. "Oh, I don't know, you would be pondering what makes the sun move?" giggled Kiara as she playfully batted at Kanika's tail.

"I wouldn't do that! now go down so I can ponder why the moon moves..."

"Sure!"

Kiara scrambled down the rocks, and went do Kovu.

"Guess what?" she asked him

"What?" he replied.

"Guess!"

"There's some hyenas?"

"Nope!"

"There's some vultures that attacked a baby warthog?"

"You got the baby part right..."

"We're going to have a cub?"

"Yes!"

"That's wonderful!"

"I know, now I'm going to tell the whole pride!"

**So peeps, what do you think? I have more, and I know this one has alot of diolauge, but there's not as much in later chappies. lol!**

**Reveiw,**

**Aneis Rarraf**

**:-) **


	2. Denial

Chapter 2- Denial

_**A/N : **_**Another chapter! Yippe!**

**No, I don't own anything **

The day was just ending, casting a sunset glow upon Kiara, the whole Serengeti seemed to hold their breath for the news Kiara had to say.

"I'm going to have a cub!" exclaimed Kiara

The whole pride started exclaiming-

"That's wonderful, Kiara!"

"Great, Kiara!"

And other good comments, all except for Hassan, who quietly sulked in the cave where Scar used to live.

After everyone finished congratulating Kiara, she went to see Hassan.

As she approched the darkness of the cave, the two peircing eyes of hassan peered out of the black.

"Hassan?" asked Kiara

"I thought you wouldn't say anything." growled Hassan.

"But Kovu-"

"But Kovu nothing! You promised you wouldn't say anything!" he snarled.

"Kovu mated with me, too!" sobbed Kiara

"Kiara... it's okay"

"I remember he first time I saw you."

Hassan overwrited Kovu in most lioness' minds. Hassan was much bigge that Kovu, his mane was pitch black, he was more loving, his voice rumbled like thunder over the savnnah, he could be caring, but stern too.

"Kiara, I love you."

"And I you Hassan, and I you."

**OOOO! Suspense! Love! DAMATIC!**

**i love this story! Reveiw my peeps! Reveiw!**

**Aneis Rarraf **


	3. Rafiki and Mufasa

Chapter 3- Life

_**A/N :**_** Short and to the point. I love this chapter!**

Thunder rolled over the serengeti. Everyone was tense. Today was the day the cub would be born. Two tnse fathers paced. Kovu at the edge of pride rock, and Hassan in the cave. Rafiki sat in his tree.

"This is not good Mufasa. You do not like this, do you? This is not Kovu's cub, but a cub of another. Kiara loves another, and jelousy will drive Kovu mad. What will happen?"

A short burst of wind knocked a coconut off his stick. It broke into four peices.

"More to come?"

Rafiki examened the coconut peices. One was sweet and soft, and the other's had bugs in them, and was rotten.

"This one will be the sweet one? The other's will be bad. Have older kings decided this? Is this because of this cub?"

Another burst of wind shook this fruit on the stick.

"Yes? This is bad."

Thunder flashed, a short scream, and the cub was born.

"This is the cub true love created, isn't it?

**Again, short and to the point.**

**Did you know, reveiwing is considered very polite?**

**Aneis Rarraf **


	4. Hassan and Zuri

Chapter 4- Hassan and Love

**A/N Here peeps!**

**I own nothing! **

"Kovu, bring Hassan" were Kiara's last words before she fell asleep of exhaustion.

Kovu and Hassan had always not liked each other. Kovu gave him mating rights, for there were many lionesses and only a few males. Kiara's wish was bewildering to Kovu, but not at all to Hassan.

Kovu approached the cave, not knowing it use to belong to Scar. He saw Hassan pacing around.

"Hassan, come. Kiara wanted you."

"Coming, Kovu" he said the last word with the slightest hint of scorn in it.

The two solemn lions trotted along to the cave where Kiara and the cub were staying in.

"What will you name it?" asked Hassan

" 'It' is a girl. I was thinking Layla..."

"No. The name will be Zuri."

"Why? Layla. It fits." "Zuri. what a beautiful name..." breathed Kiara as she woke up, sensing the presence of the lions. "Zuri, Zuri, Zuri, my little love. My love for you is as big as your father." She smiled at Kovu, and he beamed. When he wasn't looking, she shot a glance and smile to Hassan.

"Can I talk to Hassan, alone?"

**OOO Cliffie!**

**It's short, but you all now know the name of the cub! **

I do like reveiws!

Aneis


	5. Love

**Wow, I haven't updated in a While.**

"Hassan, we have to tell him. Tell him that Zuri isn't his..."

"We will, Kiara, when you tell him, I might die, he might die, Zuri could die. There is a danger. What we can hope for is I just get banished, and that he lets Zuri live. I do love you Kiara, with all my heart. You will know if you ever see me again, and that I love you."

"Hassan!"

"Yes?"

"I love you! Can we?"

"Be wed? You are married, and I am not."

"I don't care! I don't love him! I am just his doll! To take possesion of, and have has 'his own'!"

The two cut eachother with the other's claw, making a small slit, enough for some blood the trickle out of. They put their wound to the other and let their blood flow. The two were one.

"I will tell him, when the moon has risen and fallen twice. Bring Kanika the news, I trust her. Tell her all."

"I will. Goodbye my loved"

"Goodbye my beloved"

**Aww! The two eloped! This has to of gotten the award for "All dialouge" in the whole story. I have this part all done, and all you have to do is reveiw! Then the fans and the fiction are "one"**

**Aneis**


	6. Truth, and a battle

Chapter 4- News

**A/N: This will probbably be the longest chapter, so enjoy it while you can! I want reveiws, otherwise I may go back to my all diolauge/short things. :-P**

**I OWN: Anything that Disney doesn't. :-)**

Weeks had passed, and Zuri grew. Her cries of hunger became louder, and Kiara knew that she must soon be weaned, and that Kovu had to know the truth.

Hassan watched over the cub, and Kovu didn't really mind, he was too busy learning what to do from Simba. Ruling the Pridelands was harder than expected. He aslo befriended a cheetah, who wished to have no name, for she was as free as the wind on the savannah.

Zuri grew. She was soon as big as Simba was when he ran away, or as big as Kiara was when she met Kovu. As Zuri grew, she looked less and like Kovu, and more like Hassan. Kiara knew that the longer she put telling Kovu, the worse the consequences would be.

The day came when she knew she must tell Kovu. She brought Zuri with her, and Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara thought if anything bad were to happen, they could take Zuri away from any danger.

At sunset, two months after Zuri was born, Kiara went and got Kovu. He was talking to his cheetah friend.

"Kovu, I need a word with you. Alone preferably," she said, eying the cheetah.

"Go. I need to talk to my loving wife," beamed Kovu.

Kiara sighed. She knew Hassan was there, lurking in the shadows, getting redy to protect her if needed.

"Mama, why do we have to talk to Kovu? I like Hassan better!" whined Zuri. Kovu was somewhat taken aback by this, but didn't show it.

"That's what I'm here to talk about. I'll just say it. Kovu isn't your father. Kovu, Hassan is her father. I'm sorry."

At these words, Kovu's eye's widened, then furrowed, his ears went back, and bared his teeth with a menacing growl.

"Why? I thought you loved me. I thought - thought-" Kovu couldn't finish his sentence. He let back a huge roar and pounced on Kiara."Didn't all those years mean anything?" He raised his paw,claws beared, ready to strike, when Hassan pushed him off and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't. Touch. Kiara." Hassan growled.

"Hassan, get out of this. Wait, no! It's _your _fault. You could of had any lioness, but you chose mine! She is mine! MINE!" Kovu roared

"Kovu!" Kiara shreiked

"What do you want?"

"It was my fault. She didn't want me to, but I did."

"So... it was you. I have every right to kill you. You and Zuri." Kovu said with deep and bitter disqust.

"Timon, Pumbaa! Take Zuri and run!" whispered Kiara. Kovu was to busy snarling at Hassan to notice.

Kovu and Hassan were battling, to death or otherwise. Kovu pinned Hassan, and they were rolling on the ground, nearer and nearer to the edge of Priderock.

Suddenly, Kovu pushed Hassan so he was hanging off the cliff. Hassan was holding on for dear life, assuming the position that Mufasa had performed many years ago. Kovu sunk his claws into Hassan's paws, and flung him off the cliff.

"Hassan!" Kiara shreiked.

"I love you!" he yelled back.

**Bask in the rays of the long chapter...**

**I have school, so I may not be able to write as much! I can tell you, that soo this part will be over, but the second part will definatly be MUCH longer...**

**Aneis**


	7. Goodbye

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a LOOONG time. If you are lucky, this park may ACTUALLY be done by Hallow's Eve (That' sounds better that Halloween). It's some, uh, little tidbits that are finishing up this phase right now, and I bet you will be surprsed...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own:Hassan, the plot, Zuri, Kanika, and everything that Disney doesn't.**

"Come," istructed Kovu.

"But Hassan-"

"Hassan nothing! Leave him for the vultures!" he snarled.

"Why...? Why did you have to do that !"

"Because you are mine. I forbid anyone to talk of this night."

As the stars and the moon showed their faces, Kiara could do nothing to bid her lover farewell, but let silent pearl tears rool down her face as she and Kovu turned towrds the cave.

**A/N For such a short chapter, such a long note, hmmm... So sad...**

**Aneis**


	8. Fight

**A/N Lol, sorry for the last short chapter, I think you will like this one...**

**DISCLAIMER:I'm like, Walt Disney's neice twice removed, so I inherit everything...that doesn't sound real? 'CAUSE IT ISN'T!**

Kiara mourned the death of Hassan, as did Ata, his younger sister.

Ata was light with cub, and the father was unknown. Kiara hoped that what happened to her, wouldn't happen to gentle Ata.

It was also the same with Kiara, she would cub around the same time as Ata.

Kiara slowly prodded up to Kovu.

"Kovu? I-"

"It will not happen again. From now on you will stay where I can see you. If it is a boy, Negash, girl, Nehanda. Those names I like."

"Scar."

"What?"

"You are just like him. You kill an innocent lion, for the power, power over me!" she shreicked.

With a mighty roar, Kovu slashed Kiara, a lage gash on her leg. Kiara stood, dripping blood staining her tawny pelt.

"There's no Hassan to protect you now" Kovu sneered with an evil grin.

Suddenly from the underbrush (**A/N: No this in not Darthy**) burst Kanika, startling the two lions.

"But there's me," she growled, planting herself **between** Kovu and Kiara.

"Kanika, stand aside, this is my battle, go away." growled Kovu, teeth bared.

"No. Why are you like this? _I_ will have a cub soon, and you refuse her, her own rights, and yet you did this to me?" Kanika screamed.

She pounced on Kovu, slashing him and making a scar over his eye to match the one given my Zira. Kiara stood, stunned.

"Kiara, go. Alert the rest of the pride." snarled the vicious lion.

Kiara awoke from her daze, and she ran. She ran to Pride Rock, screaming for someone to help. The rest of the pride was out hunting, but two lions remained, Simba and Nala.

"Mother! Father! Help!"

She burst through the cave entrance, waking the two. Her mother, eying the blood, asked, "Kiara, what's wrong?"

"Kovu, he did it, he and Kanika are fighting, help!"

The three lions bounded away to the clearing where Kovu and Kanika were thrasing about.

Kanika was in bad shape, blood trickled from her mouth, and she was torn all over.

Kovu was in worse shape, scars adorned his head, and part of his ear has notched deeply. Giant wounds were bleeding from where Kanika had pounced.

Just as they prepared to give the other a final blow, Simba stepped between the two, stopping the battle.

"Kovu, Kanika, why are you doing this?" he inquired.

Kanika told everything, while Nala got her clean.

"Kiara, why don't you clean Kovu?" Simba suggested, but Kiara kept cleaning herself, completly oblivious to what her father had said.

"Be that way. Nala, come," Simba commanded.

The two older, wise lions prodded away, hopin all would be well.

"Monster" Kiara sneered, as she darted towrds the jungle, tiny droplets of blood splattered the dust.

Kovu called the cheetah. It appeared at his side.

"Yes...?"

"Bring back Kiara. Don't do _too _much harm."

"Right." and the cheetah bounded away.

Kanika looked at the running cheetah, "You really _are_ a monster" she told him, and ran east of where Kiara was heading. _Kiara, I will miss you. You are strong, you must fight_ she thought.

"Scar, am I like you?" Kovu asked the sky, and in respose, thunder echoed across the plains.

**Oh gosh, this is the longest chapter. I hve a nice short one coming up. Stay tuned.**

**Aneis**


	9. End, so far

** A/N: THIS IS THE END OF DENIAL! Coming up next is : Evil.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

The cheetah soon caught up with Kiara, making her turn around and around. Kiara got another slash, and the cheetah a broken leg.

Kanika bounded into the wilderness, wild and feral, never to be seen again.

**THE END OF PART 1!**

**Aneis**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Authors Note : Heyy, Part One is done! Meaning, I'm gonna get started on part two. I'll try to update as much as I can, 'cause I have to get some five chapters done for school. **

**I have a favor I would want to ask of someone...**

**Could anyone try to draw any ot the characters? Hassan, baby Zuri, Kanika, anyone? The closest will (A)Get a character Description of every character or (B) Be the most awesomest, artistic, coolest, person to walk the Earth. At least in _my_ mind.**

**You have to send it in to me at my e-mail, preferablycut and paste it into the document from paint or somthing like that, and the subject has to be the character you drew. IN the message, if you can't cut and paste, you must COPY this note and attach your picture. All the jazz is 'cause I DON'T WANT A VIRUS! I'm not saying you're gonna send one, but hey, if you do, I will hunt you down, man!**

**Aneis**


	11. Talking to Ata

**Author's Note : Yay! Part two is going!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING DISNEY DOES NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's, like, alot though.**

Kiara slowly padded along the ground. Childbirth is no easy feat, and with twins it's just as hard.

"Mother!" screamed Kiara 

"_Daughter, it's over, you have two cubs! Beautiful twins, one is graceful and beautiful, the other is strong! They will rule peacefully, don't you worry." Soothed Nala_

"_That's not what I'm worried about, as I licked the two, they opened their eyes, and they saw me."_

"_Nonsense! They are of a few days old, they do not see. You were wary then, you must have imagined it. Sleep, you need rest. Maybe Kovu can visit. You must sleep…"_

Kiara tried to shake the flashback away. She was troubled, you see, and there was something in her mind making her restless. She would go away for long periods of time, only to find nothing had changed. Sure, she had her young to raise, but she, personally, wanted nothing to do with them.

"Atieno-do you ever miss Kanika?" inquired Kiara

Atieno was the sister to Kanika, she was born at night, and she was smooth and chic. She was like a black leopard, she wasn't as dark as they were, but she could blend in with the tall grass, and she could easily be mistaken or a smooth, dark gray-ish rock, only she didn't stay that still. They were alike, but different. When Kanika would stare at the earth, Atieno would be grooming herself. When Atieno would be flirting with Matata, or maybe Kovu, Kanika would be busy driving any male away.

"Yes…. I miss her. She was my sister, but it was her own fault! She must look so _horrible_ after being in the forest! She probably hasn't groomed herself for ages!"

"Yes, probably, whatever you say." Muttered Kiara.

"Say, don't you have to go look over your cubs, or have you found another babysitter? Or did you leave them with Ata again? She has her own cubs to raise too!" exclaimed Atieno.

Kiara turned around, muttered a good-bye, and prodded away. She _did_ leave them with Ata, but only because she liked being with cubs.

Kiara kept walking, saying a passing "hello" at the lions that passed by. Most looked at her strangely, mostly because she should be with her cubs. Others looked disgruntled, wondering why she was talking to them. The news of the Kiara-Hassan-Kovu thing had reached everywhere, no doubt the pride of Ayira had heard by now, and they live far, far away.

Kiara reached the cave where Ata slept.

"Ata, are you awake?" asked Kiara

"With all this work, I really shouldn't be. Three cubs! Only one is mine, Kengi, the little one at the end." Ata painted to a small cub. The cub had a paw draped over another cub.

"_That_ one" she said, indicating the cub with Kengi, "is your little boy, Negash, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and that leaves little Nehanda, the beautiful one." Added Kiara.

"Right, now, can you kindly watch them while I go get a drink? I've been lying here for ages. Actually, you can come with me, I wish to talk to you." As Ata stood, the cubs tumbled over each other, whining and such.

The two lionesses broke into daylight, and went to the drinking hole. They lapped up the water.

"Kiara, I know what you have been through." Ata suddenly said.

Kiara was shocked, and tried not to show it. "Really?" she asked

"Yes, I have, you know my older daughter, Tash, yes?"

"Yes, I do."

"She was named because of another cub I lost. A hyena took him, and-"

"I get it. I never knew." whispered Kiara

"Yes. Tash's name means 'May I never lose you.'" Ata was sad, and her voice was barely audible.

"Thank you. You didn't need to tell me what happened, but I thank you for it."

**Whee! That was long! **

**Remember, if anyone can draw the characters... **

**Aneis**


	12. A Lullaby

**Author's Note : Yeah! Another chapter!**

**Claimer/Disclaimer: I own alot, the only thing disney has is what was in a movie! MAH HA! **

Kiara sat, with the three small cubs nursing. She didn't want to do this that much, but if she got Ata or another babysitter, the other lionesses would think she was lazy. She didn't like her own cubs, she thought they would creepy. They looked at her again, flashing what looked like a _smirk_. Kengi seemed to be the only normal one, she didn't peer about, she didn't smirk, and thankfully, she wasn't creepy. She acted like Zuri did when she was young, only Kengi wasn't doomed to run for her life.

Kiara sighed. _How Ata did this, I'll never know_ she thought. As if hearing her thoughts, another lioness appeared.

"Do you need any help?" sweetly asked Demissie.

Demissie was a cool lion, sweet till she turned on you. She could fight like mad, and if you provoked her further you won't have your head. Demissie looked like a normal lion, though she was a mite prettier. She was a daughter of Zira, though of Demissie's real personality, Kiara had no clue.

"I would love it!" Kiara exclaimed

"Okay, I will take Negash and Nehanda, you take Kengi, for you deserve only one cub to take care of, and I can only watch two cubs." She buttered up her words, hoping Kiara would buy it.

"Yes, very well, that would be lovely."

Demissie gently took the two cubs and went to her own cave. She set them down, and curled up with them. She half sung, half hummed a lullaby.

_"Sleep, sleep, my precious ones,_

_Close your weary eyes_

_As you rest, dream_

_And start to hate._

_"Bring the kingdom down_

_Rock by Rock By Rock_

_Scratch at their faces_

_Kick at them, bite!_

_"Rest your heads,_

_O sleepy ones_

_Wait till the sun comes up_

_When it does, O precious ones_

_"You will rise and win."_

It was a lullaby sung to her by Zira, no doubt, and as it had seeped into Demissie's mind, it slowly worked its way into the cubs.

In the cave containing Kengi and Kiara, yet another lullaby was sung.

Kiara cooed to the small cub:

_"Sleep, sleep, my precious one_

_Close your weary eyes_

_As you rest, dream_

_Close your weary eyes._

_"You are strong and brave_

_I know that you are_

_Sleep my small one_

_Close your weary eyes._

_"Rest your mind_

_O sleepy one_

_Wait till the sun comes up_

_When it does, O precious one_

_"You will rise, and win"_

**Wow, what a coincidence! Almost the same song!**

**Review please! PWEESE?**

**Aneis**


	13. A heated Argument

**Author's Note + Yes, another chapter, but now we are at Kovu. Can anyone DRAW THE FRIGGIN' CHARACTERS? I stink at drawing. Here's another prize you can choose from : Kengi's father. The handsome males to chose from? Who could it be?**

**I OWN ANYTHING DISNEY DOES NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The cool breeze swished through Kovu's mane. He was proud of his new cubs. Though they looked weak _now_ no doubt, they would be excellent rulers. That little boy –what was the name? Negash? – would be a very strong warrior. But who would rule, the little girl or boy? Kovu thought it should be a boy, seeing how there wasn't a male descendant on the pridelands' side that was a ruler since- Simba?

"Being a former outlander, I don't really have to know their stupid code of laws, or history for that matter." He thought. "I rule _now_. What does it matter-the past?"

Kovu kept on walking. He shot a glance at one of the lionesses passing by. He smiled. It quickly turned into a frown when he saw them shake their heads.

"No one wants to be with me- _that_ or they all do and don't want to try to get past me 'faithful' wife." He thought to himself again.

Kovu reached the cave that would contain Kiara, Negash, and Nehanda if Demissie hadn't been babysitting. He wanted to see the cubs, but it was only Kengi.

"Kiara," he purred, "Where are the cubs? They should be around here _some_where…."

"Ah, they are, they are with Demissie. I don't want any of your tricks, so don't even try!" she tried to suppress the anger in her voice.

"What tricks? So you left them with my sister? Hm? Why, might I ask?"

"She wanted to look after them. And you know you tricks!"

"Fine, but why did you choose my adopted sister?" he asked, hoping she would get the point.

"She was adopted? I never knew."

"Yes she was adopted! I don't have time now, though, to go over her life story! Just tell me why?" The anger was rising in his voice.

"Because, you idiot! SHE ASKED TO LOOK AFTER THEM!" she almost screamed.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you say so in the fist place?"

" I DID YOU MORON! For crying out loud! Some men can be so thick headed…." The last part- thankfully- Kovu didn't hear.

"You know, Kiara…the coronation for the cub will be coming soon…we should get Rafiki's advice on which cub it shall be. I hope it is Negash-so his name fits." He hoped.

"Why-? You named him 'bound to be king,' but remember the 'bound'. It doesn't mean it's going to happen!" she said, quite calmly

"Yes, but I bet I can bribe Rafiki to make him king." He thought.

"OR maybe, you can leave it up to Rafiki and his good judgment!" she claimed, reading his mind.

"What ever. I'm going to go see that bird. Zazu, what ever it is!" he shook his head angrily.

Kovu left the cave to see 'that bird.' He stumbled upon him quite easily, that bird was always around.

"Ah, sire, I see you've been having troubles with Kiara." Mumble the old bird.

Zazu was getting on in years, he had seen three generations of lions. That was far too much for him, so he planned to go back to his old home and see how his wife had fared. (**Author's Note: Yes, Zazu has a wife, but he left her for about fifteen years. Bad husband!)**

"Yes I have, as a matter of fact, I need your help." Stated Kovu

"Sure, sire, what do you need?" Zazu flashed what would have been a toothy grin.

**Ooh! Suspense!**

**Aneis**


	14. What Irony

**BOOYAH! AnOtHeR cHaPtEr! Yay! Still, can anyone draw the characters? PLease?**

**I own, quite actually, alot.**

"Okay, okay, what ticks Kiara?" asked Kovu.

"Well, when water washes her! That's one! She really hates that. She hates…. um…" Zazu trailed off. He would have said "you" but it didn't seem like quite the appropriate time.

"Yes…? Continue Zazu!" Kovu grew impatient

"You could always flirt with other lionesses, I bet that would do something…. Or, quite possibly, you could act all fluffy to her. Be all, 'Kiara, my dearest love, I love you with all my heart!' That could annoy her." Prompted Zazu.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks Zazu."

Kovu, glad to be done talking to that bird, decided he was starved. There wasn't supposed to be another hunt for the pride for a while, so he decided to go out and find something himself.

He scrambled out into the vast pridelands, and tried to bring down something. Sweat glistened down his mane, when he finally managed to snag something; it got away, though badly wounded.

"Some cheetah is going to get it," he thought.

Kovu was tired, so he decided to go home and sleep. The sun was starting to go down, casting its last rays everywhere. He slowly went home, seeing the lionesses going out to hunt.

"What irony. I'm starved, and when I decide to leave, there goes the hunting party!" he sighed.

He wanted to join them, but if he did, they would probably think he was creepy. It was the lionesses' job to hunt, and it had been that way since the dawn of time. _Why should males hunt now?_

He decided to visit Demissie, and check upon the clubs. They were cute, he had to admit, though not entirely pleasing.

On the way he saw Rafiki, the baboon. He walked up to him and gave Rafiki a playful tap.

"Isn't it time for the coronation of the cubs?" asked Kovu. The matter had been on his mind since he talked to Kiara.

"Oh…err…sure, why not tonight?"

"That'd be wonderful." Announced Kovu with a roar.

**Okay, okay, how nice. It's Rafiki! He rocks, ya know?More chapters to come!**

**Aneis  
**


	15. THe Coronation

**Sorry, minor relapse, I had to do a short chapter.**

**To the faithful reviewers:**

**Kovu 01: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THERE! **

**MinisterSweetGoodKid192006:** **YOU TOO!**

**I own everything Disney does not. **

That night, after eating well, Kovu called a meeting.

"It is time, for the coronation of my cubs!" he roared.

The other lions mumbled. Most of them thought, _This early?_ For most cubs, like Simba, or Kiara, had their eyes at least _opened _their eyes to everyone.

Rafiki came out of Pride Rock with the two furry cubs, and whichever one he held up would be ruler, as was the tradition.

Rafiki calmly walked out of the shadows, holing both cubs. He looked at Kovu, and Kiara, and gently set both cubs down.

"My decision is neither. Neither of them are fit to rule!" proclaimed Rafiki.

The next morning, Rafiki was found in his tree, murdered.

**Poor Rafiki, he was the coolest.**

**Aneis**


	16. Just a Bad Dream

**Yay! More Suspense****!Poor Rafiki, thugh. This jumps forward in time, some.**

**I OWN: Lots and Lots and Lots. Anything Disney didn't make money off of. (And I'm not getting any money either!)**

_Kiara rushed upon the ground. Blood was splattered everywhere, and there was row after row of dead lions. Zuri, Kanika, Hassan! She was sad; her friends and family were laying everywhere, dead upon the ground with giant claw marks all over them. Kiara looked up, into they mocking eyes of Kovu! With one last slash, she went to join her friends in the Land of the Dead._

Kiara jumped awake, clawing everything in her reach. She felt something furry at the end of one of the swipes, and drew her claws in. The furry thing was unharmed, so it commenced to saying, "Awwww…mommy? What was _that_ for?"

It was her daughter, Nehanda, now four moons old she was quick and beautiful. She loved tormenting people, though her beauty made lions forget about her punishment. This made her a bit thick headed, but nonetheless beautiful.

"Bad dream…" Kiara mumbled.

"Oh, does it have anything to do with the fact that-!" a paw clamped over Nehanda's mouth. It was a dusty brown paw, like Kovu's, but smaller.

"Shut _up_, Nehanda!" hissed Negash. "Father doesn't want her to know that!"

"Know what?" asked Kiara. Sure, the cubs scared the living daylights out of her sometimes, but they were quirky occasionally.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" purred a voice behind her. Kiara whipped around and there stood Kovu. He still had the battle scars from many fights and squabbles, and the notch in his ear still remained.

"What is it the cubs don't want me to know?" she inquired.

"That is to be discussed some other time. Not now, for we must tell the cubs _which one is to be ruler." _He hissed with a look that told Kiara to, "Shut up and don't say a word."

Kiara decided to defile him, going ahead and saying what she was planning to say, "Rafiki already chose! And-"

"Who's Rafiki?" interrupted Nehanda.

"He's an old…friend of you mother's." said Kovu before Kiara even had a chance.

"Yes, a friend. Now on with what you were saying, Kovu!" commanded Kiara.

"Right…so we will choose one of you. Unless…." Kovu trailed off…

"Unless…?" Prompted Kiara

"There is another cub!" squealed both children.

**Lol!**  
**Can't wait for another chapter? ME EITHER!**

**Soooooooooooo...Any one draw the characters? Please? PLEASE?!?**

**Review,**

**Aneis**


	17. You ARE our nanny!

**Yay! Another chapter!**

Kiara gasped. She looked at Kovu like he was mad. _Maybe he is._ Kiara thought._ Maybe he _is_ a crazy psycho weirdo! _

"Erm, yes, unless there is another cub…"muttered Kovu.

"You. Want. Me. To. Have. Another. Cub?!?" shrieked Kiara.

"A baby sister!" squealed Nehanda.

"A baby BROTHER!" yelled Negash.

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"SISTER!!"

"I WANNA A FRIGGIN' BROTHER!"

"NEITHER!" yelled a voice, weary of the cubs' antics. "There will be no new cub."

"Why not mother?" whined Negash

"Yeah, really?" another cub's voice whined.

"Because."

"Fine. Be that way." Said the cubs at the same time. They both prodded away.

The two cubs walked around, seeing their parents were in no mood to talk. They walked into their "Nanny's" den; it was full of bones and mud drawings on the walls of lions dying in horrible ways, having their head bitten off, being slit on their unprotected belly.

"Nanny?" asked one of the cubs.

"I TOLD YOU. My name is Demissie, not Nanny." Hissed the lion sulking in the shadows.

"Well, you are our Nanny, like it or not!" whined Nehanda.

**Wow, such whiney cubs!**

**Aneis**


	18. Poisons

**Yet, another, chapter. **

"Fine. I'm your 'Nanny'" sighed a defeated Demissie.

"Okay, what shall we learn today?" asked a jumpy Negash.

"How to-"

"Disembowel people?" "Slit their throats?" "Shut up, Nehanda, we learned that!" "Sorry." "Or maybe-"

Demissie gave them each a cuff to the head. "Or MAYBE I'll send you out, and you won't learn anything!"

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Fine. Today, we are going to learn which plants are poisons. Eat them you'll die. All you have to do is sprinkle it all over the food of your victim, and they'll be dead in no time!" Demissie shuddered. If she kept teaching them these things, they might squeal, or worse, use it on her.

The three lions walked out of the gloomy cave into the Savannah. It was a bright, sunny day. Perfect for looking for poisons.

"This here is one." Demissie pointed to a red plant. "It will kill you instantly. And that one over there," she said, pointing to another plant, "Its roots will give you a long, painful death."

"Okay, we know that now, but how do you gather them? We can't use our mouth, they're poisons!" whined Negash.

"You pick them up with your paws. It will get stuck in your claws." She demonstrated.

"Negash! Nehanda!" yelled a voice from the distance, "Time to eat!"

"Got to go, Nanny! See you!" the cubs scampered away over the tundra.

Nehanda turned around, "Oh yeah, Kovu wants Kiara to have another cub!"

Demissie turned white as a sheet.


End file.
